Burgundy Patches
"Thank you for being YOU." ''- Burgy's Tagline'' Origins Burgundy Patches grew up in the remote, migrating village of Neighsa, bound by strict rules and generations of tradition. It wasn't until her mother, a Unicorn living amongst Earth Ponies, stopped living like an Earth Pony, that Burgundy was introduced to a whole new way of life. During a family visit to Canterlot, she ran into the most handsome of unicorns, Sterling Knight. They married and had two children. Burgundy still values the lessons taught to her by her origins and seeks to uplift and encourage others the way her mother and her husband lift and encourage her. Burgundy watched the earliest members of the Rift Cafe come together to discuss the changes made to her favorite childhood show: My Little Pony, yearning to one day join them but hindered by attending a school for Unicorns while being an Earth Pony and the many demands of caring for newborn foals. As her children grew and under her husband's earnest encouragement, she found the courage to begin putting herself out there. Burgundy began with encouragement videos tailor-made for the 16 personalities found in the Meyers-Briggs Type Indicator and found a LOT of success. Having finished the series, however, she felt the pull to start analyzing the characters on MLP:FIM. She resisted for a long time, thinking about the many, more skilled, Bronies who had come before her, but, after a while, thought, "What the hay" and gave in. Joining The Rift Determined to find others who were just as passionate as she about the show, Burgundy attended Crystal Mountain Pony Con 2017. To her surprise, she found herself rather easily fitting in with the Rift Cafe members and, in spite of her initial nervousness, building friendships she hadn't considered possible before. It wasn't long after that she joined the Rift Cafe, receiving her door and starting to create better-quality videos for her viewers. Trivia * Burgundy started out as a hippocampus named Dancing Tide * Burgundy is a big fan of Gen 3 MLP (and anything else ridiculously cheesy), with Sunny Daze being her favorite Gen 3 pony * Burgundy and Sterling only dated for 3.5 weeks before coming engaged and married 6 weeks after that (she acknowledges that this is an exception to the rule and is a passionate advocate for dating a MUCH longer time before marrying somepony) * Both Sterling and Burgundy are the eldest of five. Burgundy's family consisting of four girls and a boy and Sterling's consisting of four boys and a girl. * Burgundy and Sterling have two foals: Kaya and Maestro, who are featured on the video series "Kid Bronies React" * Other than being a Pegasister, Burgundy is what she calls a "classic geek", with her passions ranging from Star Wars to LOTR, to Back To The Future, to all things Marvel, to Harry Potter, and even a little Pokemon. * Burgundy's fans call themselves "Fluffy Love Nuggets". She CANNOT say this without smiling * Under the pen name "R.B. Knight", Burgundy has published 2 novels: "Cursed" and "Jagumaterra". She has been writing for 15+ years and helps some of her followers with their own works Links YouTube: www.youtube.com/c/BurgundyPatches DeviantArt: regangeeksout.deviantart.com Website: www.burgundypatches.weebly.com Gallery Category:Alphabetical Category:Female Category:Earth Pony OC Category:Bronalysts Category:Artists